Conventional electronic devices are known in which a stopper portion provided at a rotation shaft of an upper casing, and a stopper portion provided at a lower casing, are made to contact each other, and force acting on the contact location is made to act in the plate thickness direction of the stopper portion of the upper casing. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 2009-293639.